


Beat Up

by BlueHoneyBee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boxer Emma AU, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/pseuds/BlueHoneyBee
Summary: Normal World AU where Emma and Regina are engaged and Emma is a middle weight boxer who is currently on the road for the championship. Regina gets mad at her during a video call for getting beaten up so badly.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Beat Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonisGirlSQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonisGirlSQ/gifts).



> I wrote this a little under a year ago for my girlfriend and then forgot about it I'm a good author guys really. This is a very short fluff piece. I hope you like it!

“So how’d the fight go?” Regina asked as she adjusted herself in bed and fixed her tablet so that it stood up and she could see Emma properly, giving the blonde a good view of herself as well. They’d been apart for almost a month while Emma was on tour doing a middle-weight boxing tournament across the country. 

Emma was lying on her stomach, her head resting on a pillow and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face.

“Not bad.” Emma sighed. “You never watch my fights.”

“Nope.” Regina shook her head and shrugged. “I’m sorry, but watching the woman I love getting the crud beat out of her doesn’t sit well with me. You know I support you, but I can’t watch that.”

“I get it.” Emma shrugged. “But I won.”

“You did? Baby, that’s great!” Regina grinned at her. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Emma said, taking a deep breath, trying to hide how it hurt when she did so. Regina rolled her eyes, not sure if she could keep her secret much longer. 

“You look awful, though.”

“Love you too babe.” Emma teased.

“Did you take a beating?” Regina asked, hoping Emma would come clean all on her own.

“No, I’m fine.” Emma said. Regina sighed. “Why does it sound like I’m about to be in trouble?”

The brunette rubbed her eyes in frustration. “Because I watched the fight, you dumbass.”

“Oh...shit.” Emma sighed. “Ow.”

“Yeah  _ ow! _ ” Regina sighed again. “Let me guess, your wrist, which I can see is bruised by the way, hurts like hell, your stomach is sore so it hurts to breathe, but you’re laying on it to cover even more bruises, I can see the scratch on your forehead where the skin split when he hit you right on the top of your goddamned skull. Speaking of which, I can tell you have a headache because your eyes are unfocused and you’re having a hard time with the tablet’s brightness because it’s bothering your eyes. What other injuries have I missed?”

“He accidentally stepped on my foot.” Emma shrugged. “Why didn’t you tell me you watched the fight?!”

“Because I know you get nervous when I watch you perform and I didn’t want to mess your game up.” Regina said. “Why didn’t  _ you  _ tell me you got beat up within an inch of your life? Which, by the way, I had to look away at some point. I was going to cry. Or vomit. Or both.”

“Me too.” Emma scoffed, getting a glare from her brunette girlfriend. “I’m sorry! I didn’t want you to worry, I know you get scared about me getting hurt really badly. It’s just a few bruises. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“You better. Because if you ever hope to marry me, you need to get back here in one piece!” Regina threatened, pointing a finger directly at her tablet’s camera.

“I promise, baby, I’ll be on my own two feet, dancing and sweeping you off of yours at our wedding.” Emma smiled at her.

“Damn right you will.” Regina crossed her arms, trying not to look at Emma and the way her eyes, despite being unfocused, sparkled when she smiled. “Now stop being so damned cute, I’m still mad at you.”

“That’s okay. I love you though.” Emma grinned at her. Regina sighed and visibly deflated.

“I love you too, you adorable idiot.” she said. “Now how long do I have to wait before I can hold you again? Because right now I just want to run my fingers through your hair and tend to your wounds and kiss your stupid forehead.”

“I would love nothing more, baby.” Emma smiled at her. “One more week, and then I’ll be home. Hopefully with a championship belt.” 

“I’ll try to watch, baby.” Regina said. “But I make no promises.”

“It’s okay, I appreciate you trying anyway.” Emma said. “I’m sorry I worry you so much.”

“As long as you get home to me in one piece, alive, and happy? I’ll take it.” Regina said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Emma said. “But the painkillers just hit, so I’m a little high right now.” 

“Oh good God, get some sleep you idiot.” Regina said. 

“As long as you promise to stay with me?” Emma said.

“Always, my love.” Regina smiled at her. “You know our saying.”

“Always and forever?” Emma smiled at her, Regina nodded. 

“Always and forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! If you'd like to show your support in another way besides sharing & reviewing, I would appreciate it if you'd consider donating on [My Ko-fi Page](https://ko-fi.com/Z8Z0DG4O) where I'm currently asking for donations towards some emergency equipment I need due to my newly diagnosed epilepsy. More info is in the link. Thank you!


End file.
